Dreams Really Do Come True
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: It's little Jared's birthday and The Warden is having trouble trying to figure out what to get him. A certain dream though may be the key to giving him exactly what he wants. YAOI


**Authors Notation: **After coasting around this place and the internet as a whole, I discovered that there was a huge lack of Jared/Warden pornz out there. This...makes me very sad. :( So as a way to rectify the situation, and hopefully satisfy other rabid fangirls such as myself, I have produced this masterpiece of pure smut! :D So go forth and enjoy my fellow fans and remember:

Even though we may love a pairing that is considered forbidden by most Superjail fans, we must stand strong in the face of opposition! We will not let the vast majority waver our obsession because we are fangirls and we do not back down! Our country was built on freedom and by-god we are free to ship who we want! *says all this with a Superjail flag waving in the background with cheesy national anthem music playing* XD

**Disclaimer: S**adly I am not the mastermind that created Superjail, that accomplishment resides with Adult Swim and the corresponding people. :p

Again, this fic contains graphic male/male love aka yaoi aka PWP aka Jared/Warden drool fest.

**Dreams Really Do Come True**

It was another beautiful, colorful day at Superjail! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the prisoners were causing ruckus and mayhem...yes, truly another wonderful day. At the present time, The Warden was situated behind his overly large desk quietly observing the bloody massacre that was currently taking place in the outside recreational area. It wasn't anything gargantuan that The Warden found he had to fret over, just some pathetic ingrates letting off some much needed steam.

The Warden let loose a sigh of content as he leaned back in his chair, silently congratulating himself once again on a job well done with his fine facility of justice. The Warden couldn't help but grin wildly as an explosion signaled Jailbot's entrance as he attempted to quell the growing blood bath, excluding the blood he himself would be spilling of course. No doubt Alice would be joining in on the fun as well though merely as a way for her to gain her own form of release.

The Warden's mind soon drifted away from the goings on outside though to more internal pressing matters; namely a certain accountants birthday. He honestly didn't know why people got so worked up over a day that did nothing but remind oneself that they were one step closer to deaths door, but apparently it was a big deal to people who weren't like him.

"And what a sad thing it is. After all, if more people in this miserable world were like myself, why, the world wouldn't be such a hopeless, justiceless place!"

As of right now, The Warden had Jared completely buried in a giant stack of paperwork along with the assignment to figure out a way that Superjail's budget could work in an oversized snow cone machine. The Warden placed his chin in one of his gloved hands, eyebrows knitting together as he briefly thought about his encounter with a cherry flavored one just the other day.

"Curse that damned syrupy ice cold goodness..."

Getting himself back on track, The Warden wouldn't admit it to anybody but he truly had gained a soft spot for his overly small employer over the past few years. Maybe it was just he himself getting old and disgustingly soft or maybe it was him finally realizing the touching loyalty the little runt showed. Either way, The Warden wanted whatever he decided to do for Jared's birthday to be a surprise which was why, at the moment, he had him occupied with meaningless work. The only thing was that The Warden had absolutely no idea on what to do or give the little guy.

The head of Superjail scrunched up his features in deep frustrating thought. "What exactly does someone want on such a day?"

The Warden quickly went from upright and sitting to hanging upside down in his chair, hoping the new position would give him perspective. "I guess people normally want some sort of secret wish or dream fulfilled..." Smoke literally began pouring out from his ears as his brain became severely overworked from thinking. "But what in the hell kind of secret wish does someone like Jared have in that oversized head of his?"

Suddenly a fleeting memory began making itself known; something once forcibly forgotten only to be brought up again from the deep, dark recesses of his mind. A dream, one particular dream that he wished he never laid eyes on but now was thankfully glad he had. A mischievous, yet slightly evil, grin spread across The Warden's face. Oh yes, this would work out perfectly.

######

Jared heaved a heavy sigh as he finished up the last of the paperwork. It was close to 10 o'clock at night and his head was sneering with pain from a massive headache. The bottle of whiskey that he kept in his desk drawer was screaming at him to take a drink to dull the anguish but he readily ignored it. Jared rubbed his temples as he rested his forehead on the cool table top for a brief moment. He honestly had no idea why The Warden was so insistent that all that paperwork be finished tonight; it barely gave him enough time to wiggle the budget around to make sure his boss got that frozen treat machine by the end of the week.

Sighing once more, Jared quietly excused himself from his work station and slowly made his way to his warm bed in the solitary confines of his room. He honestly didn't know why he ever attempted to find logic in The Warden's orders except maybe he was unconsciously a masochist for the pain it brought.

Jared's face fell even more as he thought about his extremely intelligent but eccentric boss. He really didn't care about the others, but the fact that The Warden hadn't even as much as acknowledged that today was his birthday was a little disheartening. It wasn't like he wanted an elaborate party or some extravagant gift, a simple "Happy Birthday Jared!" accompanied with a measly pat on the head would of sufficed. Instead a giant stack of papers had been thrown at him as well as the near impossible task of making the jail's small budget span even farther.

Jared couldn't hold back the tears that started to brim at the corner of his eyes nor the twisting feeling he got in his chest around the vicinity of his heart. He really didn't know why he was so disappointed. The Warden's actions were actually the one thing around this place you could count on being as regular like clockwork, so why the hell did he torture himself with the hope of anything different?

Finally making to his bedroom, Jared opened his door and slipped inside in hopes that sleep would relieve him of his bout of depression, if only for a while. He cringed slightly as he turned the overhead light on, the dull lighting of the hallways making it hard for his eyes to adjust. Once he was able to open his eyes fully though, the sight before him made his depression, headache and sense of self loathing disappear entirely. There laying strewn out before him on his bed was the object of his pain, loyalty and desire.

The Warden slowly ran a gloved hand down the side of his body, watching with amusement as his accountants eyes followed closely behind. He only stopped once his fingers brushed the only article of clothing he was adorning: a purple thong with the Superjail logo sewn on the front. The Warden smirked as Jared's face began to acquire a reddish hue.

"Why hello there Jared. I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

Jared's eyes widened as Warden propped himself higher on his right arm, his legs slightly spreading giving Jared a better view of the glory held between those skinny but delicious looking legs. The Warden's smirk grew as he heard Jared's breath hitch in response to him moving his gloved hand slightly lower.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here exactly. Well, you see Jared, I have this problem that just doesn't seem to want to go away. I can't help but think about you on occasion and, when I do, I get so _hard," _The Warden emphasized his point by roughly cupping himself through his underwear, "You think you can help me?"

Jarred's whole body lit up like a red Christmas tree light. If one looked heard enough, they could probably see the thin film of smoke radiating off his persons from the sudden temperature change as well. In all honesty, this was the first time in Jared's life that he was at a loss for words. He half expected to wake up all sweaty, in his bed alone and with one of his hands down his pants again. Part of him wanted to run away and hide from embarrassment but, seeing The Warden's half lidded eyes behind his overly large yellow glasses along with watching his tongue sneak out and bathe his lips with sweet moisture, Jared was going to be damned if he missed out on this little buffet, dream or no dream.

Pretty much tripping over his own feet, Jared very clumsily made his way over to the end of his bed. He gripped the bedsheets tightly as he hauled himself up onto them, situating himself between The Warden's legs.

The Warden chuckled lightly as he maneuvered himself onto his back, his body shaking with excitement as Jared slowly removed the only thing separating his most private possession from wandering eyes. The Warden couldn't help but intake a very sharp breath at the night air caressed his sensitive flesh.

"Oh yes, that's it Jared," he closed his eyes and sighed at the sensation, "Feels so much better already."

Jared visibly drooled as he took in the sight in front of him. The Warden's manhood was jutting straight up just like right out one of his fantasies. Fantasies or no though, Jared found himself at a loss at what to do next. It wasn't like he didn't know **what** to do, more like he didn't know **how** to go about it. Watching as The Warden removed his gray gloves with his teeth before burying his newly exposed fingers into the hair sitting along the base of said flesh, Jared's brain finally signaled to his body on what to do next.

Doing his best to steady his shaking hands, Jared brought one tentatively forward to the point where his fingertips began brushing the underside of Warden's penis. His body nearly jumped off the bed as The Warden responded with a loud groan, the hand near his privates falling to the area of the bed next to his hip. Realizing he wanted to hear more of those kinds of noises fall from his lovers lips, Jared fully wrapped his fingers around him before beginning a vigorous pumping motion. To Jared delight, he watched as The Warden's hands began sporadically clenching and un-clenching the bedsheets while little whines vacated his lips.

The Warden proceeded to bite his bottom lip in an attempt to keep anymore sounds from escaping. He found himself becoming uncharacteristically embarrassed and vulnerable the more pleasure sounds he produced. Nothing could stop the slight tint of pink from spreading across his cheeks though, nor the tiny bead of pre-cum from forming in response to the intense pleasure that was beginning to shoot down his spine and into his groin.

Jared watched as said pre-cum began to form and then let his eyes follow the trail it left as it spilled over the side and disappeared into the tuft of black hair that adored the base of his current prize. Jared unconsciously licked his lips, silently wondering just how The Warden tasted. Inhibitions now totally gone, he wasted no time in leaning forward and engulfing the head of Warden's prick into his mouth.

A startled, yet pleasure filled scream managed to break free of The Warden's throat at the sudden feeling of moist heat and pleasant suction. The feeling of euphoria continued to increase as Jared began lengthening and deepening the motions of his mouth. The Warden soon was letting loose a mantra consisting of Jared's name while tangling his fingers deep into Jared's brown locks, tugging and pulling in an attempt to let him know just what and how he liked it.

A light salty flavor assaulted Jared's taste buds as he continued his actions, causing him to moan. The Warden couldn't help but echo with his own as the vibrations sent his sensors into overdrive. He soon felt himself teetering on the edge of the cliff, but not quite to the point of free-falling. He quickly removed his hands from Jared's hair and, while one busied itself with playing with a dusky pink nipple, the other shoved two fingers into his own mouth imagining he was returning the favor to Jared's own juicy member.

The combination of his imagination, the feeling of his penis hitting the back of Jared's throat and the newly acquired sensation of one of Jared's hands gently massaging his sack, The Warden's body suddenly tensed and he finally fell. Fireworks exploded behind his tightly closed eyelids as jet after jet of his release threw itself down Jared's awaiting throat. He could also taste the slight hint of copper on his tongue, realizing later he had broken the skin on his fingers in an attempt to keep from waking the whole jail up with his scream.

Jared almost chocked as The Warden emptied himself inside his mouth, not fully prepared for the action nor the amount. He wouldn't say the experience was bad though; he found it not only pleasant, but thrilling to, in a sense, have a part of The Warden now inside him.

After making sure he was thoroughly clean, Jared let The Warden's member slip from his mouth with a audible "pop!". He chanced a glance upward only to see his newly acquired lover in a state of total bliss; his head lulled to the side, eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape and he seemed to still be suffering from labored breathing. The sight caused nothing short of a massive tremor to run through his groin, a small whimper escaping his lips at the feeling.

The gentle noise seemed to grab The Warden's attention as his eyes slowly opened and he turned his head allowing for him to look at Jared head on. With a look like the cat that ate the cannery and with movement just as swift, The Warden shot forward and threw Jared's still clothed form on the bed below him. Before anything could be said, The Warden quickly maneuvered his head to where his mouth could have perfect access to a certain delectable earlobe and the ear that was attached to it.

Jared's hands gripped Warden's naked shoulders as the man's tongue ran a wet trail along the inside groves of his ear. The Warden settled on nibbling on Jared's earlobe for a while before he began whispering huskily into his ear.

"Do you like that Jared? Bet you liked feeling my thick shaft expanding in your mouth and exploding too, huh."

Jared's breathing began getting more ragged as the memories of what happened only moments before came flooding back. He didn't trust his voice so he merely nodded in response to The Warden's question.

The head of Superjail chuckled evilly as he began slowly removing Jared's clothing, starting with his brown dress jacket. "Do you remember that dream you had? The one where you were me, I was you and you called me into your office and we started making out? Bet you like that too." Jared's jacket now lost to the floor, The Warden began working on his tie as he continued to torment the little man. "What other dreams have you had about me? Tell me Jared, tell me all the juicy details of your little wet dreams."

Something inside of Jared started to panic. Did The Warden actually expect him to voice out loud what went through his head? Bedding him was one thing, but saying out loud the details was a whole different ballgame. Jared's silence seemed to irritate The Warden though as he sunk his teeth, quite harshly, in the area right below his ear. That was the equivalent of turning the switch to the on position as Jared began spilling his inner most thoughts.

"T-there was the o-one I had last night."

The evil smirk that adorned The Warden's face from before returned. "Oh really? Tell me about it."

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat he could feel forming despite the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Y-you came to my bedroom. Y-you said you were lonely and n-needed some company." The Warden let his tongue assault Jared's ear again as the tie he was working on slowly fluttered to the ground. Jared continued, "Y-you crawled into m-my bed and began undressing me. You kept telling me how s-special I was."

The Warden gave a genuine smile as his fingers began undoing the small white buttons on Jared's dress shirt. "Well you are special Jared. Tell me, what happened next?" Pausing in his work, The Warden pulled his head up to look Jared straight in the eyes. "The more explicit you are Jared, the more rewarding it will be."

Jared moaned as The Warden's fingertips finally made it through the fabric barrier and began caressing his lightly toned chest. He took a deep breath, determined to drive away the anxiety and gain the balls he needed to make sure this time did not go to waste.

"After taking my shirt off, you began playing with my nipples. You flicked them back and forth with your index fingers, occasionally pinching them between...AHHH!"

Jared's back arched as The Warden complied with his descriptions, squeezing his rock hard nipples in-between his thumb and index finger. Jared's hands shot back up to The Warden's shoulders, nails biting into his skin. He desperately wanted him to continue, so he quickly did his best to clear his head so he could resume talking.

"You brought your head down and eased the pain by gently sucking on each of them," Jared began finding it hard to stay coherent as The Warden did just that, "You would draw back at times and draw circles around them with your tongue, sometimes blowing on them to make them even harder."

The Warden separated his lips, brought his tongue out and began ravishing the pebbled treasures in front of him. The skin was slightly salty from perspiration, which only fueled his desire more. He loved the fact he drove the man below him to insanity. He also was enjoying the feeling of the other man's fingers -which where now buried in his hair- tugging on his black locks, silently demanding more attention. He was more than happy to oblige, as long as Jared kept talking that is.

He wasn't quite sure how he was able to continue, but Jared found himself still with the ability to speak. He described how The Warden would bury his head in the crock of his neck and violently bite down on his neck, leaving marks that would turn to bruises later as testament of their coupling. Also how he would draw designs in his happy trail with his fingertips, leading to the undoing of his pants.

The Warden could feel himself getting hard again as he continued his ministrations. He couldn't help but break away from his original plan and begin dry humping against Jared's still clothed member. That, plus feeling The Warden's warm breath on his neck, caused Jared to loose it as well. With strength he didn't know he possessed, Jared flipped The Warden on his back, tore the rest of his clothing away and forced The Warden's newly aroused member inside of him.

If it wasn't for his love of abuse, the pain that shot up his spine from lack of preparation would of surely caused him to black out. The Warden himself was quite taken aback at the sudden feeling of intense heat and a tight smooth grip around him. Unable to control himself he took hold of Jared's hips and began thrusting upwards in time with Jared's own downward movements. In no time both of them were thrashing wildly, totally lost in the pleasure the other was giving. Looking back on it later Jared was sure to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment while The Warden was sure to deny it to his death bed.

The pressure in their guts was building for the both of them. If The Warden wasn't so focused on his own pleasure he might of raised a hand to Jared's own shaft but, thankfully, it seemed like Jared didn't need the assistance. Only a few minutes of his insides being caressed cause Jared to let loose a shrill scream that was sure to put any dying animal to shame. The feeling of a warm substance coating his chest, as well as the vice grip hold surrounding his prick, caused The Warden to find his own glorious release.

Unable to hold himself upright any longer, Jared let himself topple forward onto The Warden's seamen stained chest. He was so tired his brain barely registered the feel of serene warmth as the covers were laid over his naked body, as well as the security of The Warden's arms encasing him. He was aware of the final thing The Warden said to him though before he drifted off into the infinite darkness that was sleep:

"Happy Birthday Jared."

##########################################################

*falls over dead* And I thought writing certain chapters of my Final Fantasy VII fic _Renatus_ were hard, this about killed me! But I have to say I am quite satisfied with the results. Hope you all are too. ^_^

I have about two more Superjail! fics up my sleeve, nothing as awesome as this, but hopefully still pretty good. Since season 2 is coming in the next month or two though I'm sure I'll have more ideas popping up in the near future. :)

SUPERJAIL RULZ! WEWT!


End file.
